Tonight is All about Bella
by sweetxsugar
Summary: A oneshot written from Bella's perspective on a night with Alice that is all about her...  Contains lemons and a bit of a story. Alice


**Tonight is All about Bella**

"Tell you what," I said, coming in through the door, "You go and make yourself comfortable and I'll start making the dinner." I walked into the kitchen, a smile plastered on my face- well I had spent the whole day with Alice!

"Bella, you know what time it is, right?"Alice said. I frowned and looked at the clock that hung on the kitchen wall. Now I was slightly worried. It was 5:30pm and Charlie would be back at 6pm.

"Great. I _was_ going to make a casserole which takes a lot longer than half an hour to do and cook. Guess I'll just have to use something from the freezer now."

"I'd pick lasagne."A sweet voice called from the lounge, lifting my spirits.

I smiled, she knew, of course, that Charlie would like it. I took the lasagne from the freezer, defrosted it in the microwave then placed it in the oven.

"All done here." I said loudly.

"Come and sit next to me then." Called that sweet voice again.

"Gladly." I replied, smiling and entering the lounge. Alice was curled up in the corner of the sofa, looking most comfortable indeed. I joined her, squashing myself next to her.

"Alice, I know you're rock hard," I started relaxing into her, "but to me you're always so soft."

"Haha. Thanks Bella." She chuckled. Her saying my name sent a shiver down my spine. I loved the way it rolled off her tongue.

I tilted my head to rest it on her shoulder. She swept my hair from the other side of my head and tucked it behind my ear.

We were cosy.

Suddenly, Alice pushed me off herself and sat up straight. I looked at her oddly, but all too soon it became clear.

"Bella?" said a familiar voice in the hallway.

"Oh, hey dad! Umm, Alice is here." I glanced sideways at Alice who was staring right at me. Feeling slightly self conscious I turned away.

"Dinner's cooking." I told him.

"Great, what are we having?" He entered the lounge, having removed his gun belt.

"Just some lasagne." I answered, slightly embarrassed, now that he had asked, about the easy option of food.

"That's fine Bells. Are you staying for dinner, Alice?"

"No, we're going out for food." She said, the corners of her mouth turning up slightly.

"Okay, well, I'll just go and get changed." I didn't speak until I heard his footsteps disappear into his room.

"Do you really have to go?" I pouted at her slightly, hoping to make her stay.

"Yes, to hunt with Edward, but I'll see you tomorrow, unless…" she trailed off, her thoughts calculating, "you want to come and sleep over."

I murmured in response, knowing she would hear it loud and clear, "Like you don't know the answer."

She laughed, "It's settled then. Charlie will be fine; as long as you tell him Esme and Carlisle will be there."

"You mean they won't be?"

"Hunting trip. I'll get Edward out of the house too, when we come back from hunting, so it'll be just us two." She collected her bags together.

"Just us two." I repeated, smiling, "I'll see you out."

I followed her to the front door and closed it behind us after she had, without my knowledge, unlocked and opened it with my key.

"See you soon." I looked into her eyes. She looked back.

"You too." Her hands slid around my neck, "Love you."

Mine wrapped around her waist."Love you more."

"Not possible." She smirked and leaned in for the kiss.

Xxx

There was no need to stand outside in the cold, as the minute my shoes had touched the steps leading up to the Cullen house, the door had opened, to reveal Alice standing there in a black, light dressing –gown.

I'm sure my mouth dropped open. "Wow, now I feel inappropriately dressed."

She smiled, knowingly and handed me a bag. "For you." She stated simply.

I entered the house, which, I noticed, was rather warm. Alice helped take off my coat and went to hang it up. I looked at the high ceiling, quickly becoming mesmerized with the patterns.

"So…" she whispered in my ear, making me jump, as she was a lot closer than I expected."What do you want to do first?"

I stood there thinking, apparently for too long though as Alice had clasped my hand and muttered 'never mind' and I soon found myself being pulled up the stairs. My heart began to race. That was quick, a bit too quick for my liking. On the landing though, she turned round to face me and held up a finger. "Makeover." I sighed with a slight relief. She giggled.

We did not, however, go into Alice's room; instead we stepped inside Rosalie's.

I gasped. Alice smiled. Every inch of spare surface space in Rosalie's room was covered in none other than beauty products. With the sheer number and countless ranges of products, the designer room now took on the appearance of a designer shop.

Alice grabbed hold of my elbow and took me over to the chair in front of the dressing table mirror and sat me down. I closed my eyes and waited for it to begin.

At first I felt all the creams she was putting on me and felt her hand often touch my face, sometimes spreading nothing on at all, but after a while it all got to be a blur, I was becoming used to the darkness behind my lids. I went into an almost dozing state. The few times I did have to open my eyes, I found hers straight away, but they were glazed over with concentration.

After what seemed like ages, Alice announced that she was done. I opened my eyes expecting to see a reflection of my new self straight away; instead I came face to face with Alice. She gave me a quick peck on the lips and then circled my lips with her tongue. I licked my lips after, wanting her taste in my mouth.

"Soon." She whispered, giving me a tingling sensation all throughout my body.

Alice stepped out of the way of the mirror.

I was speechless and thoughtless. It was a goddess, a beautiful goddess, with smooth skin, bright eyes and…and… and…definitely not me. My eyes were so big, and my skin so flawless- it was a look I'd never manage myself.

I heard a clicking noise. To my left Alice was holding a camera. "Just taking some pictures." She said, innocently.

"Oh. My. God." I said through a smile and stood up to walk towards her. "You are amazing. I love you." I kissed her on the cheek and then proceeded to walk out of the bedroom, picking up a _certain_ bag on the way.

Xxx

I had just finished changing in Alice's room when the door opened. I turned around, and there stood Alice, having opened up her dressing gown, revealing her underwear. Her red underwear. Her red underwear complete with stockings. I couldn't help but stare, transfixed at her beauty.

"Do you like?" She asked.

"Oh, I do." I licked my lips. I saw her checking me out and I too looked down at the blue lingerie draped on my body.

"And me?"I managed to get out, blushing a little bit.

She pounced and landed on top of me on her bed, trapping me beneath her.

"Oh, _I_ _do_." she breathed right into my ear. That comment made me moan. I turned my head to find her mouth and when she closed the distance, I sunk into her, deepening the kiss. Her hands ran up my sides and found my hair, slowly, sensually massaging.

I slid my arms around her waist and began stroking the skin of her back.

Her lips moved off mine and started trailing kisses down my neck. I pulled her closer to me wanting as much of her as I could get. Her hands moved to my chest and began palming my breasts through my bra. I managed _sounds._ Alice squeezed my nipples, making them harden instantly. "Alice!" I exclaimed. She looked up at the sound of her name and smiled deviously at me. Her fingers grasped the bow of my bra straps and gently pulled. They unravelled and I lifted up to allow Alice to pull the bra down.

She did so and then leant back down to lavish her attention to my breasts. Her teeth grazed my right nipple and her fingers brushed over the other. This made me scream out her name in protest. She looked into my eyes and I wrapped my legs around her waist. She smirked and placed her solid lips around my nipple. I gasped in pleasure. My fingers entwined in her spiky black hair and I was reminded of the countless times she had warned me about doing that- 'Careful, it doesn't grow back.' I smiled to myself and moaned again as she had licked my nipple and flicked it with her tongue. Her other hand was still massaging my other breast. She circled my nipple with her tongue one more time and then lifted her head. I smiled at her, breathing heavily. She noticed.

"Sorry." Her thumb stroked under my eye. "But you're just so beautiful." She whispered.

"I was just about to say the same thing about you." I whispered back.

She smiled. "Now, where was I?" She moved her head closer to mine and interlocked our lip again. Our tongues moved to find each other's simultaneously, exploring the other's mouth. Then Alice took the lead and they began to move in a sweet rhythm, one that was getting sweeter by the second.

Through our make-out session, I felt Alice's fingertips slowly trace down my body. I opened my eyes, but found hers closed as her hand reached my stomach. Her fingers continued moving down, stopping at my thigh and began stroking. As that was such a sensitive spot for me, her touch made me gasp. Her eyes flew open and her lips turned into a seductive smile. I bit her bottom lip as her hand reached further up, grabbing at my thong. She twisted the silk in her fingers, which tightened the fabric on my skin. Alice took my bottom lip in her mouth and started sucking on it, again making me release loud moans. Then, her fingers untangled from the silk and instead began to rub the fabric of my thong. My hips began to buck wildly of their own accord. Her fingers made swirling motions on the silk, slowly getting quicker, but I desperately wanted her fingers inside me, so I moved my head away from hers and whispered her name, with an almost begging sound to it. She complied instantly and pulled down my drenched underwear and her fingers slid along my slit, feeling how wet I was for her. They found my clit and pinched it hard. My hands gripped onto her shoulders and I placed my mouth on her neck, moaning into the cold, hard skin.

I pushed my hips further into her, knowing she would get the hint. Her finger slipped inside me and quickly darted out. It made me gasp. Then, she suddenly plunged two fingers in. I whimpered and her thumb started to rub my clit as her fingers kept on thrusting into me. Alice was leading me dangerously close to the edge. She lifted her head to watch me, her grin getting wider. She moved her other hand from my thigh, where it had crept down to, and brought it up to my nipple. She pinched it as her fingers inside of me curled.

That's what did it. I came on her fingers and my whole body shuddered beneath her.

She removed her fingers and her lips kissed mine before she glided down my body and parted my thighs. Her mouth opened and her tongue delved in, licking me all up. Even when I was dry, she kept licking me, first up and down my slit, teasing me and then it found my clit and her whole mouth wrapped around it and began sucking, but painfully slowly. Alice knew exactly the right things to do to me if she wanted me begging her-which I knew always turned her on.

"Alice…" I whimpered, giving her the pleasure, but she didn't give in and instead allowed her tongue to lick up my entrance again. She wasn't playing fair. I was desperate, my legs wrapped around her neck. I wanted her, needed her, needed that sweet release.

"Allliiiccceee!" I practically screamed her name.

She lifted her head, "Yes, Bella?"

"Pleeeaase!" I begged, nearly out of breath.

"Certainly." She obliged.

Her tongue flicked in and out of me, enjoying the feel, and swirled around my clit, thankfully getting faster. The fire inside me began to build. Alice pressed her tongue up against my nub and made her teeth graze it. My hands gripped the bed sheets. Then she brought her finger up and slid it along my slit. I gasped in pleasure. She thrusted her tongue into me faster and faster. Her thumb found my clit and one pinch of it was enough to do it. My muscles contracted and I let go. Alice licked me dry again.

"God Alice, after that, it is definitely your turn." I sat up, but Alice climbed on top of me and pushed me down.

"No Bella. Tonight is all about you." She raised my arms above my head."Now, I want you to do something for me. It's still about you, but it's something that you and I will both enjoy _a lot_." Her eyes twinkled.

"What Alice? What is -" Her lips had pushed against mine, silencing me.

"Sssh." She whispered, parting our lips so I could breath. "You'll see..."

Alice whipped off me in a flash, but was back before I knew it. She had her hands behind her back and something was jingling in them…

"Bella, I want you to close your eyes." Alice said.

"Huh?" I didn't grasp what she was getting at.

"Trust me." Is what her lips told me.

So I did.

Xxx

**Thanx for reading. Hope you liked :) x**


End file.
